A promise to a friend
by special agent Ali
Summary: NFA challenge 'McGee's missing day' if you seen hometown hero you'll know McGee crashed his car at 16, Wendy his high school sweetheart was with him and it messed up her pregnancy, now with bad news Tim is left with the mentally challenged teenager


There was only two people in the squadroom when she had walked in.

"Admit it already, you probably have never even watched one movie since you came here" Tony teased and Ziva scowled at him and picked up her stapler but then noticed their visitor and placed it back down.

"I'm sorry, I'll back up so you can throw that" the woman said and Ziva chuckled but noticed she did back up but was looking around and seemed to be in pain.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ziva asked leaving her desk and the woman nodded.

"Well, if its a date you can have me" Tony said and gave her a charming smile and took her hand and gasped.

"I'm looking for Timothy McGee actually" she said pulling away and Tony glanced at Ziva before pulling off his coat.

"Well I don't know why you want probie san but you are freezing" Tony said smoothly and placed his jacket around her and she sighed.

"So I'm at the right place?" she asked and Tony sighed.

"Yeah, that's his desk" he said sadly and the woman walked over not even noticing his sad smile and Tony sighed picking up his phone.

"Abs, tell Mclover to get down here, some woman is looking for him" he said and he could feel Abby tense and hung up. less than a minute later both were downstairs and Tim gasped.

"Wendy?"

"Tim" the woman gasped and stood up and he went to her and without warning she hugged him.

"It's been too long, can we talk?" she asked and Tim nodded and led her to the elevator where Gibbs was getting off and Tim stepped in and Gibbs stepped back.

Wendy went silent when the doors shut and Tim shut off the power.

"It's okay, this is my boss and I don't keep secrets from him, trust me" Tim urged and she nodded.

"I know what you're thinking Tim and your wrong, I'm not in trouble but I do need help, remember what happened thirteen years ago?" she asked and Tim slowly nodded.

"Well a month ago I went to the doctor feeling discomfort in my breasts and he found a tumor, he gave me a month and I'm down to my last five days and I knew before I died I had to clear the air with you and give you James" she said her eyes to the ground and Tim gasped.

"Oh god, Wendy I'm so sorry" Tim said meaning every word and Wendy looked up and believed it. She hugged him again forgetting they had a third party.

"Look, I have to go and get James from school, but have to know, he's not like the other children, I had to put him in special classes but I don't blame you, at least I can't anymore" she said still in his grasp and then she let go and touched his cheek.

"Wait for me Tim, let us walk on stage together" she whispered and Gibbs snapped on the power and they rode down in silence.

When Wendy left Gibbs let the doors slide closed before he turned to Tim who was in shock.

"Breathe Tim" he commanded and McGee took a deep breath before pounding the wall.

"It's my fault. Boss Wendy will die depressed because of me and our stupid past" Tim said holding the bar and hitting the wall.

"Easy McGee, what happened? Thirteen years ago you were sixteen correct so I'm guessing you learned how to drive, was there an accident?" Gibbs asked gently and gripped Tim shoulder and he nodded as they reached the squadroom.

"Campfire" Gibbs called out going in front and Tony and Ziva looked stunned but quickly grabbed all the chairs and Tony looked up to see Tim very pale and wavering slightly.

"Tim?" he called but McGee said nothing but sat down and covered his face. "I guess Abby wasn;t sticking around" he said noticing she had left and Tony nodded.

"Tony, you remember our talk a few years back, when you were guessing about my first car?" Tim asked still covering his face and Tony nodded.

"That woman, her names Wendy Thompson and she was in the car with me" Tim sat up and began his tale but kept his eyes closed.

FLASHBACK:

"Wendy Thompson, you stuffed the ballet box?" sixteen year old Tim said shocked as their names were called for senior king and queen. Wendy who just turned seventeen turned and smiled at her embaressed friend.

"Duh Timmy, who else is perfect than the boy who skips two grades, your so cute, sweet and smart and you make me laugh" she said turning to him and grasping both hands.  
Tim blushed and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Please Tim? I don't want anyone but you" she whispered and Tim nodded and she dragged him to the stage where he was crowned and he sat in the throne and looked down blushing.

"Okay I did it, can we leave now everyone is staring" he muttered and Wendy laughed but nodded.

"Timmy your a senior, your the youngest in the class, have fun" she tried and pulled at his hands and Tim picked up his feet and shook his head.

"Why did you choose such a loser?" some seniors called and Tim just went redder and Wendy sighed.

"Thanks for at least coming up Tim, I don't care what they say you are the sweetest boyfriend" she said and Tim looked up and she stood him up and kissed his lips and Tim looked surprised but closed his eyes and returned the love and he felt all eyes on him but then it didn't matter any more.

He hopped off the stage and lifted her down and danced awkardly to a fast song.

"All right everyone, lets let our royalty have the floor to themselves" Tim blushed again but looking in the bright green eyes of his date and he softly touched her light brown hair he sighed and took her hands, grateful for his sister and he loving guidance and they glided across the floor.

You▓re in my arms And all the world is calm The music playing on for only two So close together And when I▓m with you So close to feeling alive

A life goes by Romantic dreams will stop So I bid mine goodbye and never knew So close was waiting, waiting here with you And now forever I know All that I wanted to hold you So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end Almost believing this was not pretend And now you▓re beside me and look how far we▓ve come So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days If I should lose you now?  
We▓re so close To reaching that famous happy end And almost believing this was not pretend Let▓s go on dreaming for we know we are So close So close And still so far

"Thanks Timmy, now come on walk me home" Wendy said and Tim smiled mischeviously.

"How about I drive you instead, I new all the girls were doing the limo here so I drove with my dad here and had a friend of his follow" Tim said and Wendy smiled and her eyes widened at the bright red car.

"Wow, oh my god I'm so stupid, Happy Birthday I'm so sorry, I was so excited but I have a present, it's at my house" Wendy said and Tim laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Forget it, I had a wonderful time with you, I really like you" Tim said and opened the passenger door. Wendy climbed in and pushed the seat down a bit and sighed.

He got in the drivers seat and pulled out and drove slowly down the road nervously. He sped to the speed limit and smiled at her and then a few drops fell on his window and it started to rain heavily.

"Oh god" Tim muttered and started to mess with the controls and then bent to look and Wendy screamed.

PRESENT:

"I looked up and there it was in front of us and we slammed hard and the airbags didn't inflate in time and I guess we were knocked out"

"Oh god"

"Sorry probester"

"That doesn't explain her son and why she blames you" Gibbs said and Tim sighed.

"I was out for a few days and the doctors tried to explain, they said Wendy was five months pregnant and that the jolt she got messed with the baby's flow of oxygen to his brain and that he might not live" Tim replied and hung his head.

"He made it Tim" her voice wandered in and Tim opened his eyes to look at a tall boy who didn't seem to notice him.

"Your pretty" James said to Ziva as he walked in the circle pushing their chairs back. He bent and smelled her hair and then snuggled on it.

"Wendy" Ziva called and she grabbed her son.

"I told you Tim, James will never understand, he does inappropriate things but I don't know what to do, after a year Charlie ditched me when James walked weird to him, he got fed up trying to teach the boy" Wendy said tiredly and Tim nodded.

"I'll care for him Wendy I promise" he said and reached out for her as Abby walked in.

"So you lied, after your crazy girlfriend who swindled money I thought you'd be glad to have me but you don't love me" she said angry and took off for her lab and ran up the stairs and after shooting Wendy an apologetic look he took off after her.

"Abby stop" he said and raced in the lab.

"Before you yell at me, you should know I wasn't cheating, Wendy was my old girlfriend from highschool and I swear we haven't spoken since I crashed my car but she needs my help, she has cancer and her son is retarded" Tim said before she could speak and Abby looked at him guilty.

"Oh Tim" she said and ran to him but Tim stepped away.

"You didn't trust me Abs, that really hurt" he said and she nodded and hugged him.

"Forgive me Tim, please" she begged and Tim nodded and held her close.

"Abs, I love you but I do have the right to have friends, Wendy was special but she has only a few days left" Tim said and was interuppted by the phone.

"Timothy, I'm afraid your friend was wrong, the doctor's estimate was off, Wendy is dead" Ducky's voice came in as he picked up and said hello.

Tim hung up, turned to Abby with a paled expression and fainted.

Abby quickly called back Ducky who raced up and Tim looked at him with tears streaming down his cheek.

"Ducky, is there anything you can do to help James, maybe teach him a few things, I hate for him to grow up like this" Tim whispered thinking of his wish to Wendy and then he sobbed.

"I never got to say goodbye" he realized and Abby was soon hugging and crying with him.

The funeral was beautiful and Tim's parents and sister came along with the entire team and Wendy's family as well.

"Mr Thompson, I'm sorry about your daughter and grandchild" Tim said walking over and the man looked at him and nodded.

"Your Timothy right? You two were so close, it's no shock she chose you to father James" he said and Tim nodded looking at the ground and the stern middle aged man raised his chin.

"Tim, you have nothing to guilt about, the tumor wasn't your fault and neither is James life. She named his James Timothy Michael Thompson after her father, grandfather and first real love. I say that is something to feel proud of, James is a good sweet boy and I know he's happy" Michael Thompson said and Tim nodded but felt no relief from his words.

Mrs. Mary Thommpson stood next to her husband and nodded her approval.

"We do not blame you Timothy, so please don't blame yourself" she said and Tim nodded and hugged the woman before turning to place a flower on the coffin and watch it be put in the ground.

"Goodbye Wendy, you were my first love too" he whispered and walked off grasping James and Abby's hands as he walked.

"James, how would you like some dinner?" he asked and the boy rolled his head and gave a little noise and Tim smiled and kissed his cheek, He would keep his promise that was for sure. 


End file.
